All You Had To Do Was Answer Me
by winchesterobsession
Summary: Alec and Magnus' relationship shifts after their first time together. Alec is now in charge of his boyfriend's needs and is taking care of him. Even if that means that Magnus gets punished sometimes. (Izzy and Clary are awesome friends that want to protect Magnus. There is smut and there are feelings. Alec takes good care of his warlock.) - Sequel to "All You Had To Do Was Say It"


Alec was mad at Magnus.

He got home and instead of his devoted and loving boyfriend what he encountered was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

The minute their eyes met he could see Magnus' eyes change with understanding. He knew. His warlock knew that he was going to be punished for this.

Alec was polite though; he said goodnight, he smiled and said he would go straight to bed as to not be an inconvenience.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Magnus lower his gaze and gulp.

The shadowhunter made his way to their room and got ready for bed. He took a hot shower and relaxed his muscles; he knew he was going to need them to be not as sore as they were at that moment.

When he made his way to their bed, he could hear his boyfriend saying goodbye to the client and the door closing. He propped himself on the headboard and waited for Magnus to make his way into the master bedroom.

When Magnus entered their bedroom he looked at Alec and smiled his Alec-is-home-and-almost-naked smile. It was endearing and Alec almost forgot his plan.

With a wave of his hand the warlock put himself in the same state of undress as the younger man and made his way to the bed. Climbing up the mattress Magnus made his presence known on top of the shadowhunter.

Alec allowed his hands to caress his lover's thighs and to take place on top of the silky underwear.

"Alexander..."

Alec didn't even allow Magnus to explain himself. He surged up and he kissed his warlock with all the possessiveness and jealousy that he had. It was a biting and rough kiss but Magnus was already moaning and trying to grind on him. He wasn't able to do it properly because of Alec's strong grip on his thighs.

When Alec broke the kiss they were both winded but he pushed through it.

"Don't even Magnus... I told you, no one else in our home."

"I know darling but I had no other choice..."

Alec shook his head. _No! Not this time_.

"You asked me to move in and the only thing I asked of you was to stop letting people use the loft as their personal catwalk to seduce you..."

Magnus lowered his gaze but still he spoke up.

"I didn't intend to break my promise but she was desperate, she needed help. I sent her away but she begged... It was about her children..."

At that Alec softened his eyes and he cupped the other's cheek.

"I'm sorry Mags... I just get so frustrated. You have to admit that 99% of the time they just show up looking for a chance to woo you..."

Magnus said nothing, but his silence was answer enough.

"You're mine. You belong to me Magnus. Out there you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn but in here, in this house, you're Magnus Bane, the man that belongs to me, to my body and my will."

Magnus nodded, Alec knew that his boyfriend loved being reminded that he was owned and cherished. Alec watched as his warlock moved a little forward to nuzzle at his neck and he felt how it grounded him to feel Alec's arms around his body.

"The minute I walked in I could smell her perfume Magnus... I could see the glamour on your eyes and a new one covering my marks on your neck." He growled while he said it. "It gets under my skin and I just wanted to brand you all over again, make her watch while I did it."

He smirked when Magnus moaned and his hips jerked a little.

"This is our haven, as in the relationship we have together..." He could feel Magnus heartbeat due to how tight the other man was holding him. "But I told you Mags, you need to think of yourself too... It's your home; you should be without any glamour. I hate coming home and not finding those big yellow eyes looking at me." Alec shook his head lightly. "You also have to think of yourself and learn to take care of yourself."

The answer came muffled by his neck but he understood it all the same.

"I have you for that..."

Alec smiled and tightened his hold on the other's body.

"Yeah, you do sweetheart. Always..."

It was something so strange for Alec when after their first time he started to notice Magnus inching closer, always hanging off his arm and being clingy and needy.

It was a visible change and the more Alec saw it the more Alec understood it.

For the first time in a long time, maybe since ever, someone was taking care of Magnus. Sure he had friends, and sure he knew the other man had lived through his fair share of relationships but he got the feeling that he never got the care and absolute devotion he was now subconsciously asking of Alec.

Truth be told, he was more than happy to comply and make his warlock feel as happy and cared for as he possibly could. But at that time he knew he had to talk to Magnus and so he did...

For the first time it was Magnus who blushed and stuttered while trying to explain to Alec why he was acting differently.

[Flashback]

They were sitting on the couch just talking to each other and Magnus was sprawled on top of him. Almost every bit of him was covered by his warlock.

Alec loved it to no end that Magnus was grabbing him and nuzzling his chest, but it was still a considerable change from before and he needed to say something. When there was a lull in the conversation Alec cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Mags we need to talk, okay?"

Magnus' body tensed and he let go of Alec almost immediately.

"What's wrong Alexander?" He sounded awful already and that wasn't what Alec wanted at all.

"We need to talk about the way you've been clinging to me lately..."

Magnus almost jumped to the other side of the couch and his eyes were big and erratic; looking everywhere but at Alec.

"Oh Alexander darling, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... And I don't really know what I was thinking really..."

Alec had to interrupt him because he could feel the insecurity and pain pouring out of his boyfriend and he hated it.

He reached out and enveloped Magnus in his arms. The warlock was tense but eventually he relented and relaxed a little.

"Mags I just want to know... I don't want you to stop, I'm not uncomfortable and I'm not judging you."

Alec was going out on a limb and was assuming that he was right about Magnus reaction. He suddenly had the very real urge of killing whoever made his boyfriend feel like that.

He felt Magnus relax more but still the other man uttered no word.

"Please beautiful... Talk to me..."

At that Magnus looked up and Alec could see the light trace of a stray tear that had fallen.

"What's going on?"

"I-I'm happy Alexander..." Magnus said with a small voice. "I'm happy and you love me, you actually love me back and you take such good care of me..."

Despite himself, Alec smiled.

"You don't see the High Warlock and you don't expect anything... Our first time together you made sure I had what I wanted and needed, you swore that I'm..."

Magnus didn't continue and Alec could see he was trying to talk through the lump in his throat. He reached out and placed his hand on the other's cheek. Lovingly he soothed the skin with his thumb.

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. Alec took pity on him and didn't make him continue. He knew what he swore that night.

"I swore that I own you... That this is my body, my Magnus, my love, my warlock…" Magnus breath hitched and he nodded, still with his eyes closed. "You like it that bad? Baby, do you need me to take care of you?"

Magnus opened his eyes slowly and he locked them with Alec's.

"I need it darling. I need it from you, because you're the only person that has ever loved me like this. And it's perfect, to feel you care for me so deeply."

"Of course I do Mags... And I get it, the way you make me feel is perfect too. I love how you treat me and how you trust me."

"I'm more than happy to hear that, but you don't get it my dear nephilim..." The warlock smiled and stretched his neck to kiss him lightly. "It's more than that. Out there I'm the High Warlock but in here with you? I'm _me_ , I'm safe, I'm cared for and not taken for granted, I'm owned in the most complete and amazing sense."

That struck something within Alec. It finally clicked all the way. He allowed his head to fall forward and rested his forehead against the other man's. He couldn't resist it and he kissed Magnus with all he had. When they broke the kiss Magnus was tearing up again and Alec was determined.

"I want to kill anyone that has ever made you feel like you can't be yourself. I want to hurt anyone that made you pull back the minute I brought up your... Proximity."

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Clingy _was_ the right word Alexander... I just didn't realize you didn't used like it was used in the past."

Those words made Alec bristle even more and tighten his grip on his boyfriend.

"I hate it. That you were treated like that. You're perfect and you deserve to be treated right, like you want and like you need."

Magnus' breath hitched yet again and somehow he managed to attack Alec with his body. He positioned himself on top of his boyfriend; straddling his thighs and nuzzling the other's neck.

Alec snorted and wrapped his arms around his baby.

"So... Magnus I'm telling you now that I will take care of you, even when you fight me on how I do it... Out there you're a powerful warlock, but with me? You're Magnus, my boyfriend and my baby."

Magnus kissed him lightly on the neck and shifted a little.

"I love you so much Alexander... You're the best thing that happened in my long miserable life."

"Say it Mags... Say that that's what you want."

Magnus breathed deeply and nodded. "Yes darling, that's exactly what I want."

"Okay. Then as of today this is how we live... Are you okay with that? Me taking charge _like that_ the minute we walk through that door?"

Magnus looked up and locked their eyes.

"Maybe you could, hum... You could just be here?" His voice was unsure and he was slightly shaking as if Alec didn't just prove that he wants it all. "You could just live here?"

Alec was a little bit startled but he thought about what Magnus was saying and he just knew he couldn't say no. He thought about how the loft has been more of a home and more welcoming than the place he was raised in. Yes, the institute has his siblings but they can visit and he'll still be there during the day because of his job… So yeah, he could just live here with his amazing boyfriend that loves him and makes him happy.

Alec smiled and nodded, more to himself than to Magnus.

"Yeah Mags... I _could_ and I will." He smiled big and watched as Magnus' face changed with a thousand different emotions. "I can't refuse the opportunity to have you in my arms every time I go to sleep and to wake up to how beautiful you look every morning."

Finally the smaller man sniffled and locked his arms around his neck again, kissing all over his face and neck. Alec couldn't be happier with the conversation and the things that were decided.

Ever since their first time he was having a hard time reigning in the dominance and the taking charge; and not just in the bedroom. At first he thought Magnus would grow tired but when the refusals didn't come and he actually became even more loving with Alec, he thought that it was okay.

Now that he knows that it's more than okay, it's time for the first ruling... Something he always wanted to "take care of" but felt it wasn't his place to say anything about it…

"Magnus look at me."

The warlock glanced up and he looked really hopeful. The man was incredibly beautiful, especially this vulnerable and pliant. But that wasn't what Alec was after.

"No Magnus. Look at me..."

At that tone of voice Magnus shivered against him and if Alec wasn't mistaken he was getting hard. He also looked confused as he tilted his head like a lost puppy trying to understand something.

"Magnus... Look. At. Me."

Something clicked and finally, finally the warlock dropped the glamour and showed his beautiful yellow cat-like eyes. Alec smiled at his boyfriend and he leaned in to kiss the beautiful man in his lap.

"The moment you step through that door, there's no glamour... You're beautiful in every way but when you're showing your true eyes you're magnificent. So in here, with me, I want to look at you and I want to see them."

The warlock nodded again and gave him the most loving and gentle kiss he had ever received.

"You're too good for me, angel..."

"No I'm not, sweetheart... We're perfect for each other."

"Anything else Alexander?"

"Yes Mags... But we'll talk about the business meetings that you _won't be_ having in here… Later." He said with a dangerous grin. "Now, I want you to go and wait for me in _our_ bed. No clothes."

The warlock moaned softly and quickly kissed him again. Alec watched his boyfriend scramble to his feet and followed him up. Before Magnus could step very far he reached his hand to pull the other man to him. With his chest plastered to the other's back and his mouth next to the other's ear he whispered.

"Summon me some silk bonds..." The warlock's head fell backwards with a moan and his perky ass grinded on Alec. "And I want you waiting on your hands and knees."

When he let go of his boyfriend Magnus was quick to make his way to the bedroom. He smiled and shook his head. _God I love that man so much_. Alec went to the kitchen and he grabbed some water bottles and some food for later. He knew they were gonna need them.

[End Flashback]

Magnus was breathing slower now. He was not asleep; he knew what was coming… But he was already calmer and steadier. Magnus' arms were still around Alec. Because he didn't want Magnus too wired and worried his hands were running soothingly up and down the warlock's back.

Calming his boyfriend was taking Alec back to when things really started, to the weeks after that night and that conversation…

Things took a while to get on track but when they did, they were perfect.

Magnus, The High Warlock, was happy and more genuinely in control than Alec had ever seen him. Now it wasn't just a front, he was taken care of and he knew he had his shadowhunter to make him better if he crumbled and that translated to the two things in his life that was all his: his magic and his business.

His warlock was always a force of nature but now it was glorious.

People started to notice and at first they were just seeing the new Magnus; even more flamboyant, more open, more smiles that had meaning and more words that weren't forced. If, before it all started, his presence filled the room now it was transcendent.

Alec was loving being able to say that he did that; that he helped that wonderful being feel like Alec saw him since the beginning: no-holds-barred magnificent.

But then people started to notice how Magnus would silently ask him for permission for trivial things and would only acquiesce when Alec would nod. People started looking at them like they grew a new head and Alec was aware that it was all a matter of time before someone called him out on it.

It all came to a halt when Izzy and Clary were trying to cheer up a visibly upset Magnus. Alec had looked at him pointedly but his boyfriend had asked him to let it be, that he wouldn't want to be rude or leave his biscuit and his second favorite lightwood feeling like they didn't do a good job of cheering him up.

So Alec let it be, while he was talking to Jace, but then he heard squealing and when he looked over he knew he needed to intervene. The girls were excited because Izzy remembered what would be awesome to cure Magnus bad mood: shopping.

Were it any other day Alec would have agreed because shopping is one of his boyfriend's favorite things but when he looked at Magnus he had his begging eyes locked on him. So Alec said that Magnus couldn't go and he made up a story. He could see Magnus was relieved but he knew the girls were suspicious.

The next day he was ambushed and accused of being a jerk, an awful and overbearing boyfriend and an overall asshole by two very mad women.

He was torn between going away and telling them the truth, because it was Magnus' thing – well it was their thing now, but it _was_ Magnus' thing – but he relented and told them the basics.

They were surprised and suspicious at first and pressed him for details, and so Alec spent one afternoon in deep conversation with the girls. Most of the time that they spent talking Alec had one phrase playing on a loop in his head: _how is this my life?_

He explained that he would NEVER try and change Magnus, that he was not going to control his clothes or his friends or his food (yeah, Izzy googled what the boys were doing and found A LOT of information about this type of relationship).

Alec spent a lot of time making sure they understood that the change in no way made Magnus _less._ He finally got through to them when he explained that it was about making his boyfriend happy and taking care of him.

[Flashback]

"Look Alec I'm trying to understand this… But it's really hard!" Clary said with a look that showed how little she was buying his story.

Alec sighed. "It's really not for you to understand Clary…"

"Big brother what Clary is trying to say is that it's hard to grasp the concept of him relinquishing control and the power of making decisions… I mean, it's Magnus."

Alec sighed, _again._ "This is about how _he_ feels. People expect too much all the time, they ask things of him that are draining and difficult, they use the fact that he is, deep down, a big softie to get what they want… And he knows it. It's about the fact that our home is the one place where no one is allowed to treat him like that and where it's about the fact that I'll always be there to make him feel better."

"What about yesterday? Are you telling me that we make him feel bad? Are you telling me that he needed to get away from us?" Izzy asked a little shocked and very sad.

"No Izzy. I mean that yesterday before he came here someone hired him for a job but was very difficult and unpleasant, to say the least. You saw how he was when he was with us here… I saw it too and wanted to take him straight home, he asked to stay with you guys for a little while longer! He was fine here with you, but not going out. The minute you said it his eyes changed."

"We were just trying to make him feel better Alec…" Clary says in a whispered tone

"I know and he knows too… That's why he stayed so long." Alec smiled trying to reassure the girls. "But that's my job. Not changing him but taking charge, because if I wasn't here he would have ended up going with you guys just to make you happy and that's not what he needed."

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"This is about the power he has in his magic and the power he doesn't want to have over himself." He looked down, he wanted to explain but he wasn't sure he was doing a good job. "Because he doesn't know how to stop, how to say no when people really plead and a lot of the time people just want to see the inside of the High Warlock's lair or try to parade themselves in front of him."

"What?!" Both Clary and Isabelle said at the same time.

Alec chuckled. "Yeah it has happened, trust me. I hate it but he hates it more… Because mostly they want to see him but only with the glamour on, they want to be able to say that they are _with_ the High Warlock just because it makes them look better, they want to seduce him but they start out making rulings about who he is allowed to be… It's ridiculous and people have no grasp on reality."

They sniggered and Alec looks up.

"Calm down big brother… No need to get jealous and growly." Izzy said smiling with mirth.

"Off topic." Alec rolled his eyes. "He needs this because he has to be in control every single time he steps out of that place, except if he's with me. He needs it because when he his drowning in worries and duties and problems he looks at me and I take it away."

He looked them in the eyes as if he was trying to make them understand just by starring. "When everything is too much and he doesn't know what to do? I'll be there and I'll know. When everything is too much and he doesn't like what he _has_ to do? I'll be there and I'll help, because he is what's important and I'll choose what's best for him every time."

Alec looked down again and took a deep breath. "When it's all too much and he isn't thinking of himself, I will. When he allows people to see only the mask and gets home exhausted I'm there to make it better; to make him eat and rest, to make him whole again… It doesn't change who he is because he needs this to feel better. It's all about him being happy."

When they didn't answer him he looked up and he could see all their worries going away and their eyes a little watery. They both nodded and smiled at him.

[End Flashback]

With his calm and content warlock in his arms Alec knew that even if no one understood the _hows_ and _whys_ of their new dynamic, he could never deny Magnus this. And in all honesty, he couldn't deny himself this either.

When Alec felt Magnus was good he raised his hands and with them he turned his boyfriend's face towards him.

Starring at him were two bright yellow eyes that still took his breath away.

"That's so much better Magnus... So beautiful"

Magnus dropped his gaze and smiled coyly. He put his head right where it was before but started kissing and nibbling on Alec's skin instead of breathing.

Alec groaned low in his throat and it clearly did things to Magnus because his hips started undulating slightly. Alec let him have his fun for a while but when he thought it was enough, he composed himself and spoke up.

"Magnus... Stop."

Immediately everything that Magnus was doing stopped and his head slowly rose from the shadowhunter's neck.

They locked eyes and Alec grabbed the back of his boyfriend's neck. Not pushing, not putting strength into his hold, just... There.

"You still don't understand my rules Mags and that's just not going to do..."

Magnus opened his mouth to talk but one look at Alec's set jaw made him realize that he shouldn't.

"Get up and lay back on the bed. No magic, no tricks..."

Magnus hurried to comply and when he had his boyfriend splayed in front of him Alec counted his blessings and thanked every deity he knew for the gift that was Magnus Bane.

"Beautiful..."

Magnus smiled and it made Alec's heart leap in his chest.

He reached into the nightstand he made Magnus conjure up for them and he grabbed the things he knew he would need. When Magnus saw what he had in his hands he instinctively moaned low and soft.

"I'm going to tie you up... I'm going to take you to the edge over and over again and you'll cum when I think you've learned you lesson. Got it?"

Alec talked while he gently ran the silk bonds over his boyfriend's torso. When he reached his nipples and the silk caressed the pebbled flesh Magnus only closed his eyes and inhaled. A sharp sound filled the room and a gasp followed it.

Alec wasn't used to this but he did it because his boyfriend needed to learn. He raised his hand and struck the flesh of the other's thigh again.

"Always answer me." Alec said while he lowered himself to sooth the red spot with his lips. "Now... Do you understand Magnus?"

"Y-yes Alexander... I understand."

"Good. So, color?" Alec smiled wickedly and paused his movements.

"It's green, Alexander..."

Alec thanks his research every single time they do anything like what they're doing now. At first he thought that this 'color thing' was stupid but as he read more on the topic he realised that it was the best thing for them. So they always use the traffic light system and it makes both of them feel secure in their roles.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Alec set all the objects aside and started running his too hot hands where the silk had been. The warlock was trying not to move but Alec could see Magnus' need to writhe against his flesh.

He moved his hands lower and lower until his thumbs hooked on the waistband of the warlock's silk boxers. He pulled them down and climbed on top of his boyfriend, straddling his upper legs.

"I'm going to restrain your arms against the headboard. Is that okay with you?"

Magnus nodded and very quietly said "yes".

Alec smiled, leaned down and kissed him very briefly and softly. He started doing good work of the bonds while he still left room for twisting the material around.

He found he liked maneuvering Magnus onto his stomach and then onto his back again while they were doing this. That only worked if the restraints were long enough to cross and twist in front of the warlock.

When the restraints were in place he got up and rid himself of his underwear too. He did it slowly and purposely. He liked the lust and pure want on Magnus' face... Not being able to touch was, usually, punishment enough for the warlock.

When he got back up on the bed he didn't straddle the other's thighs like he'd done before, he straddled his chest.

The tip of his already hard dick was resting on the other's lips. He took himself in hand and painted the warlock's lips with the drops of precum leaking from his dick. He did it with a precision that showed he had been observing Magnus' make-up routine.

He could feel the rise and fall of the others chest under him and he wanted to make him pant more; lose his breath more.

Locking eyes with Magnus he lowered his hand to side of the other's face and then he was talking.

"Open up Mags... Get it wet."

Magnus moaned, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Suddenly Alec felt himself being engulfed by the wet heat of his love's mouth.

One thing that would always remain true was the skill and the joy Magnus sucked his dick with. Like giving Alec that pleasure made him hot all over too.

"Yeah... Fuck sweetheart." Alec was really enjoying himself. "Take it deeper, come on... I know you can."

Magnus groaned and opened his mouth wider. Alec lifted his hips just a little; just enough to change the angle and have his cock slowly fucking into Magnus mouth.

He felt his dick hit the back of the warlock's throat and they both moaned. His movements sped up a little bit and in no time he could feel the muscles giving way to his thickness.

"Fuck Mags... Perfect. So good."

When Magnus moaned around his cock he had to look down because he had to see the pleasure on his boyfriend's perfect face.

His warlock's big yellow eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he never looked more beautiful. Mouth stuffed full of cock, eyes watering from the force of Alec's thrusts and hands with an iron grip around what was keeping him from touching.

"By the angel Magnus... You take it so well. Such a pretty mouth to fill."

Alec lowered the hand that was holding him against the wall and grabbed the other side of Magnus' head. He started fucking into the other's mouth with abandon and he was chasing his release with strong and sharp thrusts.

Magnus' unshed tears had become wet streaks down his cheeks, his eyes were closed in pleasure and he was patiently waiting for what he earned.

"Mags... Magnus fuck, i'm gonna cum." Alec heard the warlock moan and smirked. "Gonna take it all baby? Swallow it all for me? So perfect, such a perfect mouth to fill..."

And one, two, three, four thrusts later Alec was coming down the warlock's throat. He let go of the dark strands of hair he was holding and rested both his hands on the headboard.

When he pulled his softening dick out of the other's mouth he could see Magnus still swallowing the rest of his load. And if he ever said that that didn't make his dick twitch hard against the other's heaving chest, he would be lying.

He lowered himself along the other's body until Magnus spread his legs to make room for his body. He could tell Magnus wanted a kiss but... Well, punishment.

Alec ran his hand over the other's chest and stopped to caress and pinch a nipple between his fingers. He chased the slight pain with his soothing lips and tongue.

Magnus moaned and his white knuckle grip on the silk tightened.

"Humm… Make such pretty noises for me…"

Alec kept attacking Magnus' chest with his teeth but his hand travelled lower to the other's straining erection. He traced the prominent vein in the other's dick and smiled when Magnus' breath stuttered with a half groan, half moan.

He wrapped his fist loosely around the warlock's length and for a while he was just sucking on one of his nipples and moving his hand up and down Magnus' cock.

"Tell me Magnus... What are you being punished for?"

Alec knew his boyfriend wouldn't answer the right thing, he knew... And that was exactly why he was being punished.

"B-because I had a meeting here, at home..."

Alec sighed and with that sigh he told Magnus what the other needed to know about his answer. The warlock's eyes went wide when he realized that the punishment would continue.

"Darling I... I thought..."

Alec silenced him with a kiss and reached for the items he had scattered beside his lover.

He kept kissing Magnus lower and lower. He kissed all over his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and stomach... Until he reached the warm and angry red flesh of Magnus' cock.

He didn't continue down and Magnus whimpered in frustration. Alec smirked and sat up admiring his beautiful boyfriend all spread out for him. He could see the moment Magnus realized what was in his hand and what was coming next.

With a look Alec dared him to say anything, to back out, to tell him he didn't want it. Magnus exhaled loudly, closed his eyes and rested his head back onto the pillow.

Alec smiled at the trust Magnus was giving him and with care he reached out to take the warlock's dick in hand and put the cock-ring in place. Magnus groaned and tried to move his imprisoned hand to grab ahold of the shadowhunter.

Alec reached for him and lowered his body to its previous position; half on top of the warlock and half on the bed.

Magnus' eyes opened slowly and they locked with his. _He is so beautiful_. Alec kissed him fiercely and ran his hand all over the other's bellybutton-less stomach.

"Color?" Alec asked when he moved his face from attacking Magnus mouth.

"Green Alexander, it's still green..."

Alec smiled down at him and moved his hand down to - once again - tease the other's leaking erection.

"Alec-Alexander, please..."

"What are you being punished for sweetheart?"

Magnus looked him in the eye again and stumbled out his response at the same time Alec rubbed the pad of his finger over the vein on the underside of Magnus' dick.

"Because... Of f-fuck... Because I let someone in our home for a business meeting..."

"No Mags. That's the same answer you gave before..."

Magnus was preparing himself to answer him but the answer died on his tongue when Alec took his hand lower and started kneading and fondling his balls.

"Alexander? Please, please darling... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry beautiful, but until you give me the answer I want you're not touching or getting off."

Magnus almost sobbed at that and Alec could see his hold tighten on the silk. Once again Alec removed his hand from the other man's body and used it to reach for the bottle of lube he had cast aside.

When he heard the telltale sound of the bottle of lube opening Magnus moaned and moved his heavy lidded eyes to look at Alec. With his eyes locked on his boyfriend's yellow eyes Alec slowly coated his fingers with the substance and then slowly he reached down; past Magnus' dick, balls and taint.

Alec watched as Magnus threw his head back and moaned while he circled his asshole with one of his fingers. He could only assume how hypersensitive his warlock was... Having been kept on edge and been teased so long, that small touch was heaven. But not enough... Alec made sure of it.

For a long time Alec was opening Magnus' body for him, efficiently and without touching the other's prostate. First one, then two and finally three fingers and the bedroom was filled with moans, whimpers and pants.

Alec could see how his boyfriend was slowly losing his mind. How every time he pushed in Magnus tried to fuck down on the fingers or tried to make him graze his sweet spot.

"Fuck Mags look at you... So needy for me."

Magnus moaned louder and pulled at the silk. The warlock was writhing on the bed and Alec was falling more in love with every ripple of muscle he saw react to his touch.

He needed to be inside his boyfriend like yesterday.

He slicked himself up with the rest of the lube he had on his hand. He rested the tip of his cock on Magnus' entrance and reveled in the reaction he got from that.

"Gonna wreck you so beautifully... Fill your tight little hole and I won't let you cum..."

Magnus tried to speak but Alec moved forward and buried himself inside Magnus' body. They both moaned loudly and rejoiced in the feeling. Alec lowered himself and hid his face onto the crook of the warlock's neck. He kissed the warm flesh and sucked his mark on the golden-brown skin.

Magnus moaned and tried wiggling his hips to get some friction. After a couple of seconds, Alec got himself under control and pushed himself up, so that he was hovering over his warlock.

"You don't even know how beautiful you look right now Magnus..." Alec stole a quick kiss and he rested his forehead on the other's. "Color?"

"G-green Alexander..." Magnus took a deep breath and smiled. "You're the beautiful one nephilim"

Alec had to kiss him just for being his adorable and amazing boyfriend, even when he was tied up and forbidden to cum. Alec straightened up again and began to move inside Magnus with slow rolls of his hips. Both of them kind of lost themselves for a while and once again the room was filled with harsh pants and screamed moans.

"Darling... Darling, please... Let me cum." Magnus' tears were falling again. "Please, I need it..."

"Why are you being punished Magnus?" Alec gave a few shallow thrusts and stopped again, teasing them both. "I know that you know the answer..."

Magnus swallowed audibly and tried to answer. He failed again and Alec just tried to power through with his mission and frustration.

Yes it was hot as all hell to have Magnus like he had him but Alec was getting antsy with pursuing what he was doing. He knew early on that he couldn't _be_ what Magnus wanted if he wasn't willing to punish him until he knew why the punishment was being dealt.

"I know you know baby... I know you can tell why I'm mad"

"Please..." Magnus closed his eyes shook his head.

Alec smirked when his lover opened his eyes and looked up at him. With strength that he could only attribute to his shadowhunter training he started to fuck Magnus like it was their last day on earth. Powerful rolls of his hips were driving him insane and making Magnus yell every time he hit his prostate.

"I'm going to paint you from the inside... Mark you as mine, Magnus" Alec was getting to the point where he was just ramming his dick in Magnus.

"Alec please... Please let me cum..."

Without breaking his rhythm Alec lowered himself and whispered lowly in the other's ear. His voice an example of danger.

"Why. Are. You. Being. Punished?" And he punctuated each word with a punishing thrust.

"I don't know. I don't know Alexander... Please... It feels so good, so perfect you being inside of me... Please darling, i want to cum for you."

"I'm going to keep coming inside you or on you until you tell me what I want to hear..." Alec nibbled in the warlock's earlobe and Magnus shuddered. "I can go all night sweetheart, I can be here using your body like I very well please until I think it's enough... You only get to cum if I let you..."

Having said that Alec raised himself up and pulled Magnus' legs up onto his shoulders. Keeping up the pace he grabbed the warlock's hips and fucked him hard and fast.

Magnus was a sight he only ever dreamed of. Arms tied, looking utterly fucked, mouth open by his moans and legs spread wide by Alec who had his boyfriend's knees supported by his elbows.

"Fuck Alexander... Oh... By Lilith, yes..." Magnus was full on screaming by that point. "So good, so goddamned good..."

"God baby, you feel so good... Look so amazing getting fucked by me."

"Please Alexander... Harder, fuck me harder..."

Alec lost it and just started pistoning his hips in and out of Magnus. His warlock was in a state of blinding pleasure, pain and frustration and he was the most beautiful creature Alec had ever seen.

Then Alec lost his grip on reality and had to hold himself up while chasing his second orgasm. He fell forward and was holding himself with a hand in each side of the other man's head.

He was basically bending the warlock in half, who by that time was stuck between a moan and a silent scream... Tears streamed down his face, due to having reached his peak but not being able to come, but his legs were clamping down on Alec to keep him where he was.

"Fuck Magnus... Fuck, you're so good. So beautiful for me." Alec rambled on.

"Please, please. I want to cum too..." Magnus was at the end of his rope and was babbling. "You feel perfect but it hurts Ale-c... I'll be better, please let me."

"You only cum when i say you can... When you can tell me why you're being punished." Alec continued with his thrusts and suddenly he was coming and mumblig while he spilled inside his boyfriend. "Such a good boy, taking all of me... All I have to give to you. You want it so bad, don't you?"

"Everything... Everything you want to g-give me Alexander..." Magnus sobbed and moaned at the same time.

Alec stilled inside Magnus' body and he could feel his own cum coating his cock and seeping out of the older man's hole. It was a heady feeling, knowing how owned by him Magnus truly is.

Magnus was only able to keep clenching and unclenching his legs around his body. Calming his rapidly beating heartbeat Alec pulled out from the other man's hole and unfolded Magnus' body.

Alec caged his boyfriend's body with his own, without touching the oversensitive flesh.

"Mags... Color?"

"Green... But please, please Alexander let me cum..."

"Why are you being punished?"

"Because I broke a promise I made you... I broke one of your rules..."

"Closer... But no. I need you to tell me why Magnus."

The warlock's eyes almost popped out of his head and then Alec was moving and turning him around.

Suddenly the shadowhunter had his boyfriend on his knees, with his arms twisted in front of him. The minute he was in place Alec pressed the heel of his hand to Magnus' tense shoulders. Magnus moaned when his chest hit the soft sheets and his sensitive and abused nipples were grazed by the material.

Once again Magnus was taking Alec's breath away... Shoulders tense and showcasing his muscles, chest pressed to the bed, legs spread and ass in the air... Magnus was the embodiment of sin.

Alec moaned at the sight and lowered himself to lick at Magnus' abused and puffy hole. Alec could taste himself and that made his cock twitch to life.

 _Bless that stamina rune._

Alec started to suck, nibble and lick at the other's entrance, trying to coax more of his cum out of the other man's body. Magnus was moaning and groaning while grinding back to get more of Alec's tongue.

"Oh yes... Love please... Alexander you make it feel so good, hurt so good..."

Alec just hummed and started fucking into Magnus with his tongue. At the feel of his warm tongue inside of his body he could hear Magnus full on sobbing into the bed. The warlock kept on pushing his hips back and forth to get more of his boyfriend.

Alec loved every minute of it... Having Magnus so desperate and wanton was turning him on like crazy and his cock was at full attention once more.

Again... _Bless that stamina rune_.

Alec found a position he liked and went to town on his boyfriend's delicious hole. He was alternating between long and broad swipes and small but precise little jabs that took his tongue inside Magnus.

Between licks he followed the trail of cum that was leaking to Magnus' balls and then he stayed there licking and sucking at them.

"A-alexander please... It hurts... I can't, can't take it anymore... Please darling..."

Magnus' sobs turned to hiccups and Alec was sure the bed was soaked with the warlock's tears. But he knew he was almost there... Getting through to him, making him say what they both knew needed to be said.

"Please... Alexander..." Magnus' arms were flexing and his hands clenching on the material holding him in place. "F-fuck love... Oh my god, oh you're so, so good..."

Alec preened and he could tell Magnus wasn't sure about what to do. He clearly was at the end of his rope again, with his another denied orgasm that wasn't able to reach, but he was still grinding his hips against Alec, trying to ride his face.

Alec stopped all touches except for one single digit playing with Magnus' destroyed entrance. He sat back and was kneeling behind the warlock, with a full view of the state his boyfriend was in.

"Magnus, baby... Tell me... Why are you being punished? When I made those rules why did i made them?"

Magnus' face changed and Alec could tell he understood. Finally.

"Y-you made them for me... To make sure I'm happy and myself. B-better at home..."

"Yes I did baby. So, why are you being punished?" Alec asked again; this time knowing he would get the answer he was after.

"B-because I didn't take care of myself... It's my home too and I wasn't relaxed o-or happy, I was glamoured and I didn't think of me and my well-being. I allowed someone to be more important than me inside our home."

Alec stopped touching him all together and then he gently turned Magnus around to his previous position... Alec lowered himself gently and while he was resting one of his elbows next to Magnus' frame he reached up with the other.

Alec wiped the tears away and reverently kissed every beautiful and immaculate spot on the other's face. Magnus sobbed once more and turned his head to place a wet kiss to Alec's palm.

"Shhh love... That's it. Was that so hard?" Alec asked before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you, so much Magnus..."

Magnus whimpered when Alec lowered himself to kiss him again and after a few moments they lost themselves in their lip lock.

"Baby... What do you want? How do you want to cum?"

Alec took in the too far gone look in Magnus' eyes and decided for him, knowing Magnus wouldn't be able to.

"Ale-c please... Touch..."

Any other person might have assumed Magnus meant he needed to be touched but Alec _knew_ what the warlock wanted. With care and devotion Alec reached up, still kissing and doting on Magnus' lips, and he undid the silk that was still restraining his boyfriend.

Even in his daze, the moment he freed Magnus' arms, the warlock wrapped himself around Alec's body; arms tight around his neck and legs clamped around his thighs.

With movements that really did remind Alec of a cat, Magnus was nuzzling and softly head-butting him just to let the touch sink in.

"Love... I'm going to free you now, okay?" Magnus nodded but kept nibbling on Alec's jaw.

Alec allowed his hand to wander south and he opened the clasp of the ring, mindful of the swollen and sensitive flesh.

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned with relief and pulled away from Alec to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

Still with their eyes locked Alec moved them around a little so that he could align his renewed erection with Magnus' body.

"You're so beautiful baby... Did so good for me. You deserve every ounce of happiness... Never forget that."

Magnus was looking at him like he hung the moon and Alec couldn't help the thoughts running through his mind. The shadowhunter couldn't stop thinking about how undeserving of this man he really was...

"Darling, please... I need to feel you" Magnus pleaded with him.

Alec rolled his hips and his cock entered Magnus' body easily. They both moaned loudly.

"You're made for this Magnus... Just for me. Just for my cock..."

Magnus' mouth was hanging open with the pleasure of feeling his boyfriend inside of him once again. Now that he could touch, Magnus was just clawing at the taller man's back with every slow roll of the other's hips.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck darling... You're amazing, you're so perfect." Magnus still had his limbs all around the shadowhunter and he clearly wasn't planning on letting go. "Let me cum please... Make me feel it."

 _God! That sounds amazing._

Looking down he found himself lost in the vulnerable yet strong features of his warlock. Alec slowed his hips down again and Magnus whined and moaned, using his hands to try and make him go harder again.

"Magnus… Baby look at me." Alec demanded.

The warlock slowly opened his eyes again and looked up at him. Those golden eyes still made Alec's insides melt and boil at the same time; his boyfriend's the most beautiful being alive and Alec feels like the luckiest man in the world. He needs Magnus to know it too…

"Never again am I to come home to find you hidden away… Do you understand?"

Magnus blinked and nodded. Alec could see him struggle with his voice but he allowed him to take his time.

"Y-yes Alexander. I'll always be free and _the real me_ for you…" Alec smiled and tried to speak but Magnus beat him to it. "But most importantly, for me."

Alec beamed; he smiled his most sincere and happy smile ever. He could feel his cheeks hurting with the force of it but he couldn't care less.

"Yes sweetheart, most importantly for you. You are the most amazing being I have ever met. You don't deserve to feel like you need to hide who you are or diminish yourself for the sake of others." Alec lowered his body and kissed the tears away once more. "You deserve everything good and you deserve to be loved, worshiped and taken care of. I'm here for you, my beautiful and amazing warlock."

They both smiled and for the last time Alec fucked hard into Magnus' pliant and responsive body. His thrusts were wild and his strength started faltering when he could feel how close the both of them actually were.

He felt the warlock's nails rake down his back and he was a goner, he just needed to make his baby feel good too.

"Baby, cum for me. Show me how beautiful you look when you cum for me... Just for me. Just on my cock alone."

Magnus moaned and dug his nails deeper. They both groaned.

The next thrust hit Magnus' prostate like a bullseye and suddenly it was like time was standing still…

Magnus had his mouth open in a silent scream and the writhing movements of his body only seemed to make him look more alit with passion. Streaks of white painted his toned abs and Magnus' legss were like a lock around Alec.

"Fuck! That's it baby… God you look so beautiful when you let go for me…" Alec panted.

The warlock's clenching hole was heaven on Alec's dick and it made him lose the rest of his control. Alec came with a half shout half growl and for the third time that night he was losing himself inside his love. Panting they both came down from their orgasm highs but neither tried to move away.

After Alec pulled out from the other man's beautifuly sore body he laid himself next to his form. His eyes were closed and so he felt Magnus cling to him. The warlock allowed him to roll to his side and adjust their position. They were filthy but no way was he allowing Magnus to use his magic or was he leaving the warlock's side to go get cleaning supplies.

He was staying where he was needed and that was with his arms around his boyfriend, cuddling him and running his hand over all the caramel skin he could reach. Magnus was purring lightly and humming low at the same time, it was intriguingly wonderful.

With all the stress he went through and then Alec's punishment and treatment the shadowhunter could tell the warlock was a tired mess; but a sated and happy one at that.

Shifting their weight again Alec laid on his back and pulled his boyfriend with him so that the warlock was resting with his head on his chest. The minute Alec was comfortable Magnus shifted and huddled closer, entwined their legs and draped an arm over the shadowhunter's torso.

Alec couldn't help but smile and kiss the top of his love's head. He thought back to his life before the hurricane that is Magnus Bane entered it and he shook his head. He could see how easier somethings could be (mainly the relationship with his mother) but he knows he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Taking care of Magnus was his greatest achievement. Making his magical boyfriend smile and love himself was the greatest thing he ever set out to do. The arrangement bringing forth Alec's own desires was just an added bonus.

"Thank you darling... For always knowing what i need and making sure i'm well taken care of." Magnus said sleepily. "I love you more than words can say my dear nephilim."

The shadowhunter held him tighter and after a couple of minutes Alec could feel Magnus' breathing evening out and he felt how his boyfriend let out a long content sigh before drifting off completely.

Once again he smiled and tried to pull Magnus tighter against him. _Never letting go._ He kissed the top of the other man's head again and whispered.

"I'm never going to let you go or stop caring for you. You will always have me Magnus… I'll be everything you need me to be." Alec sighed. "I love you so much and I can't get over the way you love me, either. You make me so happy and i know that we belong."

After a while the shadowhunter felt sleep win him over and the last thing that went through his mind was that Magnus would _always_ be the number one priority. Magnus would _always_ be the one that matters the most, even if only one of them knows it.


End file.
